narutoshinobicrossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ookami Hyuga
First Name Ookami Last Name Hyūga IMVU Username WolfUchiha Nickname (optional) N//A Age & Date of Birth 14, DOB: 02/03 Gender Male Ethnicity Asian (could be Japanese) Height 5' 0" Weight 135Lbs Blood Type B Negative Occupation Citizen; Ninja Scars/Tattoos One black fang-like tattoo under each eye, similar to the Inuzuka Clan's Red facial markings. Obtained along with his black wolf ears and tail when he was 10 years old, after an encounter with a black werewolf that had been roaming the village at night, and being bitten on his right wrist, as well as swiped on his chest. Attack was on a Full Moon night, during one of Ookami's evening walks. Affiliation Ikotsugakure (Village Hidden in the Ashes) Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Ookami is a carefree, easy-going kid. He enjoys hanging out with his friends, and when a problem is met with them, he calmly tries to work out a solution. During fights with people, such as a huge disagreement, he struggles to restrain himself from exchanging blows, as well as contain his werewolf self (see distinguishing features for info), especially on the Full Moon. During actual battle, such as Byakugan and Gentle Fists training, Ookami remains calm and collected, always trying to strategize even while on defensive. Nindo (optional) N//A Bloodline/Clan Hyūga / Byakugan Family Kai Tenro (Mother, NPC) Okikurmi Hyuga (Father, NPC) Ninja Class '' '' Genin Element One Katōn / Fire Release (Unavailable 'til Chūnin) Element Two (Second Nature Unavailable Due To Clan Restrictions) Weapon of choice Gentle Fists Strengths Taijutsu, Speed, Courage Weaknesses Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Strength Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Jutsu List Hyūga Clan Taijutsu: Gentle Fists Gentle Fist 8 Trigrams: 32 Palms Body Flicker Allies/'Enemies' None (YET) Background Information Ookami Hyuga was born 14 years ago, on February 3rd, on a cold winter night. There was plenty of snow on the ground, then. The young Ookami grew up very active, and paid close attention to his Father, Okikurmi Hyuga (NPC) who taught him how to use the "Byakugan All-Seeing Eye" and the Hyuga-Style Taijutsu named "Gentle Fist", which involved open-palmed blows and expelling chakra from Tenketsu (Chakra Points) to Disrupt and/or Halt the chakra flow within an opponent's chakra network, which Ookami began learning at 4 years old. When Ookami turned 8, which was celebrated with a cake specially baked by his Mother, Kai Tenro (NPC), he began learning the "Gentle Fist, 8-Trigrams: 32 Palms", again from his father, as well as the commonly-known "Body Flicker" techneque, both of which took two and a half years total to master. Shortly after Ookami had turned Ten (10) years old, however... On February 24th, a Full Moon night, Ookami was attacked, and not by bandits after the secrets of the Byakugan. He had encountered a pitch-black werewolf, which had crept up on him while he was training, a month into being enrolled at the Academy. The werewolf, standing 2x taller than him (only on its hind legs, it was just as tall as him on all fours), would suddenly look Ookami in the eye, and he was facing the beast only after it was no more than five (5) feet away from the 3' 5" Academy Student that Ookami was. Out of fear, Ookami had unsheathed one of his three (3) kunai, and no later had the werewolf bitten his kunai-arm (he was right-handed), but oddly, only enough to draw blood. He then screamed out in pain, feeling the beast's sharp claws slash his chest, going halfway through his ribs. Ookami, then gaining the battle senses of a battle-ready ninja, would activate his Byakugan, and use the Gentle Fist to blast the pitch-black werewolf (now nick-named "Dusky") off his right arm by releasing chakra from his arm, snapping Dusky's jaw and breaking it. By then, Ookami's parents would be watching, his father holding his mother back. "This should be a good first battle for our son." He'd said, as his mother stopped trying to push past Okikurmi's arm in reluctant agreement. Ookami was now using the Gentle Fist on Dusky, which was turning back into the family pet, a black wolf with soft grey eyes. Just as Ookami was about to land the killing blow, he stopped, noticing this, and was shocked, more so even compared to his parents. He then put away his kunai, feeling guilt as he began feeling dizzy from blood loss from his chest wound, and passed out, collapsed over his wounded wolf companion. Three days later, Ookami woke up in the Intensive Care Unit, his Byakugan deactivated and his wounds healed by the medics. However, the medics had insisted that he remain in a gaurded unit because of two things: the almost critical amounts of blood he'd lost, and the changes in his chakra signature as well as his physical body. Over the course of the three days he was unconsious, his hair had grown longer and turned black (it was dark brown before the werewolf attack), and he'd sprouted wolf ears and a black wolf tail, an had three whisker-like markings under each eye, mostly concealed by the black fang-shaped markings of the Tenro clan (inheirited from his Mother, Kai). He got up, suddenly remembering the incident, and was now worried about the health of his pet wolf, Dusky. As soon as Ookami had sat up, he was greeted back to consiousness by the friendly face-licking he always got from Dusky (an Inuzuka Med-Nin had healed Dusky's broken jaw and restored his chakra flow back to normal, as well as gave the wolf the overdue yearly vaccine for the 'Lunarmorph Gland', which was what makes wolves transform at the full moon), and gave Dusky an apologetic belly-rub. The boy and his wolf headed home later that day, and Ookami stayed home the whole following week, so that his parents could explain to everyone in the clan and academy everything that had happened, including Ookami's transformation and what kind of personality changes that may have occured, now that he himself is a werewolf.